Animals, especially dogs, enjoy going for walks. Disobedient animals, especially larger animals, often end up pulling their owners on walks. In some cases, such animals may end up taking their owners for walks. If an animal is especially large and powerful, the owner may suffer injuries caused by the animal pulling on a leash.